Real Robin?
by kittycat1810
Summary: merperson Robin. Dick Grayson. It was all Wally's fault. I mean really, who throws their best friend in a pool after such a hard mission? no slash but brotherly/fatherly/friend-ly bonding. How found out about merperson Robin and their reactions.
1. Chapter 1

**Saw pictures of this on Devianart (yes it was Tim Robin, but this is Dick Robin). Takes place during first season. Italics are thoughts.**

"God that was exhausting!" Wally yelled. The team had just gotten back from a particularly difficult and long mission.

_I really need to reapply the lotion. At least I won't get completely wet here though._ Robin thought as he trudged into the living room of the mountain and collapsed on the couch. _What I wouldn't give to actually swim for once. Dry air feels almost as weird as being dry._

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" Artemis asked.

"What?" M'gann asked.

"It came from the pool! Come on!" Artemis grabbed her bow and raced out of the room, with the rest of the team following quickly behind her. _I have a bad feeling about this. What if it's one of the Shadows?_

"No one's here." Superboy said, looking into the saltwater pool that had been put in for Aqualad. _What I wouldn't give to use it right now_ Robin thought as he gazed, longingly, into the cool depths.

"Well, at least we didn't come here for nothing!" Wally said. Everyone looked at him confused. "I've wanted to do this for a while." Wally said, suddenly holding Robin, bridal style.

"Wally! Stop! Put me down! Let me go, Wally please!" Robin begged as Wally walked over to the pool. Then Wally let go and Robin plunged into the pool.

**I know I'm not the first to write one of these, but if you know of any others like this could you either review or private message me the names/links of the stories? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of the encouraging reviews. I don't think I made this clear in my other AN, but I am asking for people to review telling me what other stories there are. There is cussing in this chapter and miming cussing. On to the story.**

_Oh shit _Robin thought before he hit the surface of the water.

"AHHHHHHHH!" he yelled in an effort to lessen the horrible pain, the type that you get with growing pains, but hundreds of times worse as cartilage trapped his legs together. He felt the cartilage and scales growing in, what felt like hours but was probably seconds, out of his legs. He felt his bones being replaced by muscle and finally the pain stopped. Then, he struggled to get off his remaining clothes as his belt, cape and tunic dragged him down into the ocean.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ "He's screaming." Conner said, looking where his friend had disappeared. Wally looked nervous as his best friend did not come up for air. After about sixty seconds had passed Conner said "He stopped screaming, but his arms are thrashing. I'm going in."

With that, Conner dove into the pool after Robin. His eyes burned from the salt as he looked around for his friend. Finally he looked down and could barely make out the shape of Robin lying on the coral reef about thirty feet down. Conner dove, swimming as fast as he could to reach the boy that was like a little brother to him. Once he got closer, he realized Robin was struggling to get his belt, tunic, and cape off. Finally Conner reached him and he tore the oppressive items off of Robin. Then he saw the tail. It was a deep, dark blue with some black scales and some silver. The tail also had two dark, thin fins poking off of the sides near Robin's hips.

By that time, Conner desperately needed air; a fact which Robin was obviously well aware of as he grabbed his older brother and quickly swam to the surface.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ "They're coming up!" Wally yelled as his searching eyes finally found what they were looking for. He quickly realized it was Robin helping Conner up so Wally grabbed Conner's arms and, with Artemis and Robin's help, pulled him out of the water. Conner was coughing up water as he lay on his side. He looked up at Robin who barely had his hands holding onto the side of the pool.

"Are you okay?" Superboy asked Robin as he noticed that, at some point, Robin's mask had come off to reveal bright blue eyes. Robin simply nodded as he began to look more uncomfortable. "I'm guessing one of us should call Batman?" Another nod. "M'gann, could you call Batman? Tell him it has to do with Robin almost drowning." Superboy said and gave her a reassuring smile. As M'gann left Conner asked Robin "Should we leave you in there or do you want to come out?" Robin pointed to in the pool, so Conner took that as stay.

Wally then noticed that Robin was shaking, almost like he was freezing. "Dude, you're shaking. You sure you don't want to come out?" Robin nodded. "Okay, we know you have vocal cords, so use them!" Robin shook his head no and then pointed to himself, shook his index finger back and forth to indicate not or can't, then put two fingers to his mouth and moved them away from his mouth to indicate talk.

"Wait, why can't you talk?" Wally asked Robin as M'gann walked back into the room. Robin looked sad, nervous, and above all, terrified as he lifted his tail in the water so that the team could see it. Wally couldn't help but be a bit mad that he hadn't been told about this. He reached out to reassure Robin, but Robin dove into the water, away from the team. _They're gonna kill me. I know it. Just like Mom and Dad._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ "Why did he just-" Wally began, surprised when Conner cut him off.

"He was scared, no terrified, of us. He thought we were going to hurt him. I could see it in his eyes. He was scared and thought you were going to hurt him when you reached out." Conner looked sadly into the water. "Robin, we won't hurt you. I promise that you won't get hurt. Batman will be here any minute and you need to get out. Please, Robin, you're our little brother. We won't let anything happen to you." Conner whispered comfortingly as he, lying on his stomach, faced into the pool. A few seconds later, a hesitant Robin slowly came into view. _I'm not so sure, but he sounds sincere. Maybe he's right. I hope he's right with all my heart and that they accept me. _"Go over by the stairs. I'll get you out over there." Conner told him as he began to get up. Robin swam over to the shallowest part of the pool and pulled himself into shallower water than what he could swim in. He waited patiently for Superboy to finish walking around the pool.

Conner got in the mid-shin deep water and walked over to Robin. He gently picked Robin up bridal style and began heading out of the pool. "For the record, I think the tail is cool." He quietly said to Robin. Robin was already blushing from being carried but the fact that at least one of his friends accepted what he really was, was touching to him. He hugged Conner as he was carried over to where the rest of the team was._ He… he doesn't care. Thank you Conner._

Robin tapped Conner before he was put down on the ground and pointed to the pool towels. Wally, getting the message first, ran over and laid out a stack of towels Robin's length and width that was three layers thick before grabbing more and handing them to Robin, who was leaning against Superboy. Robin grabbed one and began to dry off his tail as Batman quickly walked in. He stopped short when he saw Robin, in merperson form and with no mask on. Robin gave a shy, scared smile that Batman kind of returned. Robin knew he returned it, but to anyone else it looked like a grimace. _Oh, Dad and his wonderful display of emotions._ Batman walked over and knelt next to his son and then began drying off the parts of Robin's tail that Robin himself couldn't reach. Since Robin's tail was a bit longer than his legs, and definitely thicker, it was hard for Robin to bend in half like he could as a human.

Once Robin was dried off, Batman took out two tubes of white, transparent lotion and said "Sup-, Conner; switch me. Gently rub the lotion on the parts of his tail he can't reach and I'll hold him up." Conner did as he was told and began to gently apply the lotion to the lower parts of Robin's tail as Robin applied the other tube of the same lotion to the parts of his tail he could reach. Finally the tail was completely coated, then Robin began to writhe in pain as silent screams came flowing out of his mouth. **(I was going to end it here, but figured you guys would want a longer one rather than waiting) **

Batman stroked his son's hairs as his eyes filled with the pain of his tail being split in two; of the cartilage turning to flesh; the bone growing back. After about thirty seconds, Robin's silent screams solidified and filled the room as his tail was, once again, turned to legs. After about another minute, which had seemed like hours filled with screams to all in the room, Robin's screams quieted until he was only breathing heavily in exhaustion. "Wally, get him a glass of cool water." Batman ordered as he stroked his son's hair. True to his name, Wally was kneeling next to his best friend and held out the glass of cool water for him to drink out of. Robin shakily reached out and tipped the glass, relishing the feeling of the cool liquid going down his throat.

"Th-thanks Wa-Wally." Robin said, beginning to hug himself to keep warm. Batman was reaching for his cape as Conner pulled off his now dry shirt and put it on Robin. Batman still wrapped his cape around his ward, hugging him and rubbing his back comfortingly, until he stopped shaking.

"Ready?" Batman asked.

"As I always am" Robin said, sounding depressed as he slid the gigantic cape off of himself and, using his father's shoulder, shakily stood up. Conner, understanding what was going on, walked to stand by Robin with his hands out, just in case Robin did fall. Robin's first step ended up with Conner holding him up. Then Batman stood up and gently, but firmly, grabbed onto Robin's arm to help steady him. The walk to the living room was a long one. Robin fell several times, but after the third time, Conner, like Batman, had taken Robin's other arm. Robin had sadly smiled at him and said "One of the several things I hate about having fins: every time you change back it feels like you have to learn how to walk all over again." Finally, once they entered the kitchen Robin was walking on his own, with his two guardians right next to him to catch him if he were to fall.

Once they got into the living room, Batman said "I think it's time Robin went to bed. The transformations obviously take a lot out of him. We will talk about this tomorrow." Batman picked Robin up, bridal style, and carried his little bird to his room. Robin was asleep before he even got to his room.

**The end for now did you like it? Please review. What should I do next:1) flashback to when Batman found out about Robin's merman-ness or 2)Robin's real parents and the Graysons**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE NEW CHAPTER DOUBLED THE REVIEWS? Wow I feel loved. Thanks for all of the support! I feel like this has been more ConnerbrotherRobin than WallybrotherRobin so I will change the character thing.**

**When I say Robin is being carried, just assume its bridal style unless I say differently.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ **Robin walked into the kitchen and sleepily said "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Dude! That's all you've got to say? We just found out you're a frickin mermaid!" Wally exclaimed from his spot by the oven. _Probably waiting for the rolls to get done._

"Mer**man** actually. And yeah, but I'm still the same person. 'Sides, what exactly do you expect me to say? You aren't the only one freaking out you know!" Robin said, shouting at the end. He was trembling and the fear was back in his eyes.

"Sorry, you're right. So when's story time?" Wally asked.

"Now." Batman said, materializing out of the shadows. He walked into the living room and sat down on the loveseat. Robin sat next to him with Conner on the end of the couch closest to him, then Wally, then Aqualad and the girls sat on the other loveseat across from Robin and Batman.

"It's probably a good idea to start with how **you** found out, Dad." Robin said, looking at the Dark Knight. "And since I was unconscious part of the time, you get to tell them." Robin grinned evilly.

"I don't know all of what you were thinking so some parts you will need to add. It started when Robin got hurt, badly, in Gotham."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**FLASHBACK**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Robin, you have to stay awake." Batman growled at Robin, who, despite his injuries, seemed mostly stable; except he seemed to be going into unconsciousness. Just as the batmobile pulled into the batcave, Robin lost his battle with unconsciousness as he felt Batman picking him up from inside the batmobile.

"Alfred, I don't know how much blood he's lost or if he's stable." Batman commanded as Alfred readied a medical table. Alfred stitched a few of Robin's deep gashes from where Poison Ivy's plants had cut him and given him a bag of blood before declaring him stable. Batman knew his ward hated to go to bed dirty, and his cuts needed to be cleaned out so he filled the large battub **(yes it is a bathtub, but bat is the needed prefix for everything)** and, after changing him into a pair of shorts and removing his Robin outfit, gently set his ward into the warm water.

Suddenly Robin jolted awake and began to scream in pain. Batman had no idea what was hurting his ward and tried to calm him down. Suddenly the screaming ceased, but, in Batman's opinion, this was worse. Robin's mouth was still screaming and he was still thrashing as he had been since waking. Batman caught a glimpse of one of Robin's legs and took a closer look. Robin's legs were covered in dark blue, black, and silver scales. Upon closer examination, Batman saw cartilage beginning to form between Robin's legs as his feet grew blue webbing and got about half a foot longer. After another agonizing minute, Robin was laying in the tub with his tail hanging off the other end. Batman knew he was staring, but he was in a trance like state and couldn't look away. His ward was a merman. He jumped when the tail twitched and pulled back so that more of it, but not all of it, was in the bathtub.

Batman followed the tail to his ward's face. Fear was the dominate emotion on his ward's face, followed by sadness and…shock. If anyone else looked though, they would only be able to tell you that he was terrified, and Batman knew it was of him. Robin looked like he was about to start crying out of fear; his skin was several shades paler than it should be; his arms were wrapped around his upper body; he was trembling and looked close to hyperventilating. Batman, finally realizing the extent of his ward's fear mover closer to Robin, hurt when he backed away, but still wrapped his ward if a hug.

Robin, though he seemed shock at first, hugged his guardian back and, burying his face into Batman's cape, allowed himself to silently cry tears of relief and joy that his guardian-no father, didn't care that he was a merman; that Batman wasn't going to kill him. Once Robin stopped crying and trembling Batman sat back into a crouch and Robin, using his hands as a cup, poured water over the parts of his tail that wouldn't fit into the tub. Batman quietly laughed and said "I guess we need to move you to a bigger tub, huh?"

Robin nodded. "Why aren't you talking?" Batman asked him. Robin pointed to himself, shook his index finger back and forth to indicate not or can't, then put two fingers to his mouth and moved them away from his mouth to indicate talk. "You can't?" Batman made sure he understood correctly as he began eyeing the much smaller fins that ran the length of his forearms **(If you've seen the Thirteenth Year it's like what he has on his arms, but dark blue). **Robin nodded again as Batman picked him up and headed towards the stairs. Once entering Robin's bedroom, Batman walked into his son's bathroom and set him beside the tub. As soon as the tub was filled with water Batman moved Robin into the much larger tub. Robin seemed much more content now that he could stretch his tail to full length and have it all still submerged.

"How do I turn you back?" Batman asked, quickly getting to the point. Robin mimed writing something down so Batman grabbed a piece of paper and a pen off of Robin's desk. Giving Robin a towel to dry his arms off then the notebook and pen, Batman watched as Robin wrote 'First, I need to dry off. Just lay some towels on the ground, then hand me some more.' Robin blushed a cherry red as he wrote 'I can't reach the bottom of my tail so do you think you could dry it off for me?'

"Of course" Batman said as he laid down the layer of towels for Robin to lie on. Next he pulled the drain and moved his ward from the bathtub to the towels. Batman handed Robin a towel from the small stack he had grabbed earlier before quickly beginning to gently dry of Robin's tail from the bottom up toward his hip. Robin was doing the same from his hips down toward the end of his tail.

Once Robin was completely dry, Batman handed him the notebook once again. This time Robin wrote 'In my medicine cabinet there is a bottle of white, transparent lotion; I need you to bring it over to me. We need to apply it to my tail. It will hurt, and I will probably scream, but it always does. I'll be fine' and Robin gave a reassuring smile as Batman brought the lotion back over. Robin started applying the lotion at his hips as Batman, once again, applied the lotion to the bottom parts of his tail towards his waist. Robin was scrunching up his nose and making weird faces as the lotion was applied, so Batman asked "Does it smell to you?" Robin shook his head no. "Does it feel weird?" Robin nodded vigorously.

Five minutes later, Robin's tail was completely covered in the lotion when Robin once again let out a silent scream of pain. Batman hugged Robin to his chest and rubbed circles into his back as a comforting gesture.

Once the transformation was complete, Robin sleepily raised his head to Batman and said "I guess I have some explaining to do."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Chapter 3 is done. Please review. I would put more, but its 1:30 and I keep typo-ing. I hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Still in flashback. **

**Rubidium- it will be explained**

**Sairey13- the transformation cannot be controlled except by the lotion which will be explained**

**And Dick=Robin and Bruce=Batman; I figured since the team saw Robin's eyes, they'd know who he was**

**Dick is about 11 during the flashback**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Robin suddenly began to harshly cough; only being able to croak out one word as he clutched at his throat, "water." Batman immediately laid Robin against a wall and ran to his son's sink. He filled up Robin's glass as quickly as possible and rushed back over to him. Batman helped Robin drink from the water and was shocked with how quickly Robin drank it and stopped coughing. "More, please." Robin asked, his voice still sounding fairly rough. Batman refilled his glass and gave it to Robin, who gulped it down. "Thank you, Dad" he said, looking tired. "We can go in my room so we can sit while I explain." Robin said, grabbing the edge of the bathtub to push himself up. He grabbed onto a towel rack and took a step toward the door, only for his legs to give out and he fell towards the ground.

Batman grabbed his son around the waist and helped him back up. "What is going on?" Batman asked.

"Every time I turn back… human… I have to practically relearn to walk. I hate it. I usually end up with bruises on my knees for weeks." Dick said, giving a wry smile as he once again tried to take a step, only to fall once again. Batman held onto his arm and brought him upright once again. Robin had slightly improved by the time they had reached his bed. Batman picked his son up and set him on his bed, on top of the covers in an attempt to keep him awake. Bruce grabbed another glass of water and put it on Robin's nightstand. Batman then pulled over the chair from Dick's desk to his bed and put a comforting hand on his son's arm. "Now you do have some explaining to do."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"First things first, I guess. Obviously, I'm not human. I was born a merman. I-I don't wanna talk about what happened to my pa-parents." Robin looked down and Batman was saddened to see a tear fall from his son's eye. "The Grayson's found me and found an old gypsy recipe to give merpeople legs for a few hours. They did raise me, and being up in the air it-it… it was almost like I was swimming in the ocean. I loved it. It wasn't often that I was allowed to change back and swim though. There are hunters. I-I'm scared of swimming out of sight of the shore because of them. I saw a hunter harpoon my pa-parents." At this statement, tears started flowing more often and Dick's voice became stammering.

"The last thing they told me was to get on land. I managed to pull myself on the beach, but I wasn't used to sun and heat so I couldn't get far from the ocean. Thankfully, the circus was close. The Graysons found me, on the beach. I was drying out, dying, until they splashed me with water. I was still feverish though, so I only remember blurs of going through the circus. They put me in a plastic pool that's used in an act while Mom looked up the recipe for the lotion. They towel dried me and Dad rubbed the lotion into my tail. It hurt like hell then too. I was taught to run, play, do acrobatic tricks; everything.

There was one thing they could never teach me about though: myself. Merpeople have, apparently, always been secretive. No one has been able to teach me anything beyond how to swim, that the lotion is the only way to get legs, and that I'm a merman. All I know is I'm not human and no matter how much I wish I was, I won't ever be. No matter what, I will always have a tail; always have gills; always have to put that grimy feeling lotion on; always have to avoid water; and always have to pretend to be something I'm not. You have no idea how much I love swimming. It's just so much more natural for me. Whenever I feel tired or stressed I want nothing more than to just swim. Chlorine pools with legs feels so much more… fake than with my tail in saltwater. I crave the feeling of saltwater flowing over and coating my tail and fins. I miss just feeling my body relaxing. I don't think anything can be done to get rid of that feeling, but it is just always there and it bothers me all the time."

Robin looked straight at Batman "Sorry, Bruce I know you didn't ask for all that and-"  
"Its fine Dick. I'm glad you told me. Besides, you're forgetting: I'm one of the richest men in the world. Getting a saltwater pool will be no issue. If you really want to, tomorrow you and I can go swimming in the ocean in the batcave. Fins and all." Bruce gave his tired ward a smile, not a fake one he wore for press or the Batman smile that no one could see, but a true smile.

"Really? That would be awesome! Thank you so much Dad!" Robin had smiled and hugged him until the last word, then froze as if expecting to be yelled at.

Batman gave a quiet laugh as he picked his son up so he could peel back the covers before placing Dick back into bed. Bruce pulled the covers up to Robin's chin and, after kissing his forehead said "Goodnight, son. I can't wait for tomorrow." Robin smiled and said "Night Dad. See you tomorrow."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"And that is how he found out." Robin told the team, who all held shocked expressions.

"For now, your mission is to bond. Get to know each other better. Robin, I will see you when you get home." Batman said.

"See you Dad!" Robin yelled back.

**Well, what did you think? A bit shorter, but it is almost 2 so… Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews, I own nothing, the usual. **

**Sairey13- will be explained**

**MistSpade-will be partially explained; as for abilities-read later chapters when I post to find out :D**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Soooo… Q and A time?" Robin asked looking self conscious.

"Oh yeah, boy wonder. First, why didn't you tell me?" Wally asked Robin.

"I was scared, like I am of anyone finding out, but mostly because you have been my best friend for years and if you didn't accept me…. I'm not sure I could deal with that. There's a similar reason for all of you, both with the merman thing and my identity. I just couldn't take it. I mean, you guys aren't just my best friends; you're my only friends." Robin said, clearly sincere.

"Okay, well we saw your eyes. Richard Grayson, right? I know you're the freshman that took that picture you little stalker." Artemis said, staring at Robin's glasses.

Robin sighed and, taking off his sunglasses, said "Yeah, but I prefer Dick Grayson. Besides, it was pretty funny… at least for me it was!" Robin cackled after answering.

"Why can't you talk?" M'gann asked.

"I'm not too sure. I think my vocal cords get rearranged or something. I can snarl and growl, just not talk, or laugh etc." Robin replied, looking thoughtful. The rest of the team began talking about what they should ask next and when Robin took a picture of Artemis.

"From what you said to Batman when he found out… it seemed like you want to go back to living in the ocean. Do you?" Conner asked, staring at Dick. The room was suddenly silent.

"Sometimes." Robin said. Everyone froze at the youngest's revelation. "I mean it's just more natural and comfortable for me to be in the ocean. But at the same time, I have a family here and a life. Here I have people protecting me. Here I'm safe. Dad's been trying to let me swim more, but I couldn't swim in front of anyone and… don't get me wrong, he's great, but sometimes you want to do things with your friends and have them see… you know… the **real** you. To stop being alone." Robin explained, looking sad and conflicted.

_I've never seen him show this much emotion._ Superboy thought.

_How could I not have noticed he felt this way? That he was hiding something? _Wally thought.

"Now, we could swim with you. You don't have to be alone, Robin." Conner said, walking over to Robin, crouching down to Robin's eye level, and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Really? You guys would do that?" Robin asked, looking very excited.

"Why not?" Wally.

"Sure." Artemis.

"Yes." Kaldur.

"Yeah! I may be able to still set up a mind link!" M'gann.

"Of course." Superboy

"Whelming. Thanks guys. Ummm… Do you mind if we go swimming later? Say 3:30?" Robin asked.

Conner looked at the clock: 2:30 "Why not?" he said.

**Hope you liked it! Chapters might be spaced out more since I'm on vacation.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'll try to have Roy in the next chapter. Most of the stories have been on tumblr, just type in Mertim because all of those are mainly about Tim Drake. On to the chapter!**

**Italics are mind link**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Hey dude," Wally said to Robin as he, Conner, and Kaldur walked into the pool room, "the girls are running late so we all agreed the guys would come first."  
"Okay. Umm… you guys might want to wait until I change before getting in. I'll come back up when its done." Robin said, pulling off his cape, tunic, belt, mask, and boots. He dove into the water as soon as he was finished. Superboy dimly heard Robin's muffled screams as the transformation took place.

Suddenly, Zatanna walked in with the other girls trying to stop her.

"Really Zatanna, shopping would be much more fun!" M'gann tried to convince her. _Robin, Zatanna is here!_ M'gann yelled as she connected everyone but Zatanna.

_Okay… Maybe she should know… What do you guys think? _Robin asked.

_Yeah_

_Yes_

_Yep_

_Sure_

_I don't think she'd care_

_Okay… Tell her to get on her bathing suit. There's something I need to tell her. _Robin said over the mind link.

"Go change into your bathing suit. We are going swimming. Besides, Robin wants to show you something." Artemis told Zatanna.

"Why do I need to go? Egnahc em otni ym gnihtab tius" Zatanna cast her spell which changed her into a black bikini. "Speaking of Robin, where is the boy wonder?"

_M'gann can you connect her too? _Robin asked.

_Of course. Guys, I think we should leave the two alone. Robin, I'll keep up the link and try not to listen. Just get my attention when you are done._

_Thanks Meg. _Robin replied as everyone but he and Zatanna left.

_Robin?_ Zatanna asked. She jumped when Robin's head suddenly came up right at the edge of the pool by her. _Wow. You're eyes… they're blue. Is this what you wanted to show me?_

_No, just a bonus. Just… please be whelming. I know it's a shock, but I'm still the same guy. Promise that this won't change how you think of me? _Robin said, looking desperate and nervous.

_Of course it won't._ Zatanna said, laying down next to the pool and looking straight into Robin's eyes. Robin lifted his tail and crossed his forearms on the pool ledge, revealing all of his fins. _You-you're a merman?_

_First person to get it right on the first guess. Even Wally guessed mermaid._ Robin said, still looking nervous.

_Can-Can I touch them?_ Zatanna asked, still looking awestruck.

_Yeah, just go to the shallow end of the pool and I'll meet you there._ Robin thought before he began swimming for the shallow end of the pool. By the time Zatanna got there, he was struggling to pull himself any shallower.

_You're fine there. I can get a bit wet._ Zatanna said. Robin stopped and looked at her. She sat down in the mid shin deep water and reached her hand to touch his blue/black/silver tail. As soon as her hand brushed it about halfway down, it twitched away from her.

_Sorry, keep going. _Robin thought, blushing heavily. Zatanna lightly stroked his tail, and then still stroking it, looked at Robin's face. Once the redness went away, he seemed to relax and enjoy her stroking his tail.

"Did I ever mention that fish are my favorite animal?" Zatanna asked. Robin turned to her and grinned.

_I think you left that part out._ He said as she took his hand in hers. She didn't seem to mind that the fin on his forearm was bumping into her arm. She leaned in and, filling half of the space between her and Robin, she kissed him. He slowly kissed her back and brushed his hand against the side of her face. After about five seconds they both pulled away.

"Hmmm. Salty." Zatanna said, grinning.

_Ha ha Zee. _Robin thought. _Ready for the others? We decided that, since they found out, we would go swimming today. With the sudden revelation of my mer-ness, it slipped our minds that you were coming today. So, what do you say Zee, shall we go for a swim?_

_They can come, and of course, my prince._ Zatanna thought to him, smiling.

_Meg, you guys can come back in now._ Then he held his hand out to Zatanna who quickly took it. Robin twisted and dove back under the water, making sure to stay within seven feet of the surface of the water. Once they got the closest they could to the door, they went to the surface. The others walked in as Zatanna lifted herself onto the wall. "Hey guys, come over here. I can do a spell I've been working on to let us breathe underwater." Zatanna said and the team walked over to her. "Tel su ehtaerb retawrednu." The team, excluding Robin who was already there, got into the pool and found that they could breathe underwater.

_Come on, you guys have to see this!_ And Robin swam off, just like he would if he were on land.

**I hope you liked it. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Roy time with a twist! Sorry for the wait!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The team found themselves in the pool once again on the next day, laughing at their youngest's childish antics. Robin was flipping and jumping just like he did on land.

"Red Arrow 20" the computer announced. Before anyone could get over the shock of Red Arrow coming in to the mountain, Roy himself walked in. Robin swam over to the edge by him, put his arms on the ledge, put his chin on his arms, and grinned. Roy rolled his eyes and ruffled Robin's hair. "Having fun little bird?" Roy asked his little brother. Robin nodded vigorously. "Good. I heard the team found out about you." He turned and glared at the team and said "If you ever try to hurt him, you're dead. Got it?" The team all nodded.

"Obviously you know too. How did you find out?" Wally asked Roy.

"Well, the first time we met was actually years ago, when I was still with the Navajos." Roy began.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\flashback\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Robin is about six or seven in this; Red Arrow is about 11 or 12**

**Robin's POV**

_Wow, the rock is red. At least the water is warm here. _Robin thought as he swam in the deep river. His parents had finally said he could go swimming in the river. Dick didn't like this place much, though. It was too dry and hot for him. He had to drink at least five and a half gallons of water a day to stay hydrated. Times like this he really hated his physiology.

BOOM!

Robin jumped as he heard thunder. _Uh oh. Better get back or Mom and Dad won't be happy. I wonder how long it's been raining…_ Robin thought. He suddenly heard a roar and he turned to see a huge wall of water. The water threw him around, into rocks and the river bottom until black consumed his vision.

**Roy's POV**

Roy stealthily walked through the small forest by the river. He knew Brave Bow didn't like him down there, especially alone, but what is the worst that could happen? He had his bow, a bit of dressing for cuts, and his water skin. It had just ended raining when Roy began heading for the river, figuring he could get his feet wet.

_Is that a fish boy?_ Was Roy's first thought as he saw the small boy. The boy looked about six or seven with black hair and a dark blue tail. The second thing Roy saw, was the blood. He ran over and saw a long gash across the right side of the boy's forehead. "Hey, hey, wake up!" Roy yelled as he shook the boy. The boy didn't even stir. Roy looked closer at the boy's tail and saw that it looked dry and the boy was sweating and panting. Roy emptied his canteen of water on the boy, ran down to the river, filled his canteen, and poured the water on the boy again. He looked at the boy. _Brave Bow will know what to do._ Roy thought as he picked the boy up and began to walk towards his and Brave Bow's house.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**At Brave Bow's**

"Brave Bow, Brave Bow!" Roy said, running into the house.

"What is it, child? Oh my." Brave Bow said as he saw what Roy was carrying. "Put him here. Luckily, I know a temporary remedy." Brave Bow gestured to the beat up couch then ran to grab herbs. Roy set the young boy on the couch and began applying a poultice to the gash on the boy's head. The boy began to pant again and Roy gave him a drink of water, then while waiting for Brave Bow, stroked the boy's hair and looked at his tail.

"Here, help me apply this, Roy." Brave Bow said, coming in with a thick paste. Roy helped him apply it to the boy's tail. After a few seconds, the boy woke up, silently screaming. The screaming soon turned loud as his tail became two legs.

Suddenly the boy looked at Roy and Brave Bow, and jumping said "Mami, tati! În cazul în care sunt eu? Cine eşti tu? Vreau să merg acasă!" **(Mommy, Daddy! Where am I? Who are you? I want to go home!)**.

"What did he say?" Roy asked Brave Bow.

"Young man, do you speak English?" Brave Bow asked.

The boy seemed to think, then with a thick Romanian accent said "Bit. Home. River. Haly's Circus. Please help. Home."

"Haly's Circus?" Brave Bow asked the boy. The boy nodded furiously and said "Home." Brave Bow nodded and said "We will take you there."

"Thank you" The boy said. "De apă?" at the confused looks the boy then said "Water?"

Roy gave hime some more water, which the boy greedily drank. "Where is Haly's Circus?" Roy asked Brave Bow.

"About a day's walk north. I have met Haly before. He will let us stay for a night." Brave Bow said as he packed food and water for the journey. "Luckily, you found him this morning. Poor boy must have been in the storm last night. If you hadn't found him, he would probably be dead. Help him stand. He will probably be very unsteady." Roy walked over to the boy who was looking at them curiously.

"Home?" The boy asked. "Home." Roy assured him, firmly grabbing one of the boy's arms and helping him stand. The boy nearly fell over right away, but Roy holding him stopped him from falling. Roy helped the boy walk in large circles until he was steady enough to walk on his own. Brave Bow gestured for both boys to follow him as he walked out of the door and into the woods.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**About seven hours later**

_Who are these people? I know the red head saw my tail. Why are they helping me? I wanna go home. Where are Mommy and Daddy? I hope they aren't mad. _Dick thought. He kept looking for anything that looked familiar, even the big top over the trees. He still didn't see anything, but these people said they would take him home. They even gave him a lot of water. He had already drank eight canteens and stopped at a creek for a drink, but it was getting late. He was tiring quickly. He needed more water, and soon.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**An hour later**

The boy was looking very tired and heavily panting again. _I guess he needs more water again._ He walked over and handed the boy his canteen. The boy looked gratefully at him and he took a few gulps out of it, then handed it back. He then looked at where Brave Bow was going then at Roy as if asking "How much longer?"

"Brave Bow!" Roy yelled. Brave Bow turned and looked at Roy. "How much longer until we get there? I don't think he can go much further. He's exhausted and parched."

"Maybe ten minutes. We are very close."

"Close. Soon." Roy said to the boy, smiling comfortingly. The boy tiredly smiled back and trudged on. Roy swung his quiver around so that the strap covered his back, stepped in front of the boy, and crouched down, gesturing for the boy to get on. The young boy climbed on and said "Thank you."

After about five minutes later, the boy climbed off and began walking faster toward Brave Bow. Finally they reached the circus' camp. The strong man turned and saw Robin. "Karla, get Mary and John! Richard is back!" He jogged over and the boy, who Roy assumed was Richard, hugged his leg. Suddenly a man and a woman came sprinting around a trailer. "Dick!" The woman yelled. The boy immediately let go of the strong man and ran over to the woman, jumping into her open arms. The man was right behind her and hugged both of them. "Multumesc lui Dumnezeu ca esti bine. Nu te speria ca niciodată că ne din nou!" **(Thank God you're alright. Don't you ever scare us like that again! )**The man scolded the boy.

"Îmi pare rău tati. Am fost înot și nu am dat seama că a început să plouă.Apa are mai dur si am lovit la cap.Băiatul a văzut coada mea. Îmi puteți da niște apă? Sunt foarte sete. Am fost de mers pe jos toată ziua și au nevoie de mai multă apă în curând." **(I'm sorry Daddy. I was swimming and didn't realize it started raining. The water got rougher and I hit my head. The boy saw my tail. Can I have some water? I'm really thirsty. I have been walking all day and need more water soon.) **The boy said, his speech muffled by, who Roy assumed to be, his father's shirt.

A man dressed in a top hat came over to Roy and Brave Bow. "It is good to see you again Haly" Brave Bow said.

"It is good to see you as well. Thank you for returning him to us. We have been extremely worried. What exactly happened?" Pop Haly asked.

"Roy here found him passed out by the river. I assume he was caught in last night's flood. He has a nasty gash on his head, but he will be alright. I must ask though, since when have you had merpeople?" Brave Bow asked.

Haly looked at Brave Bow with a saddened expression and said, "He is the only one. The Graysons found him dying on a beach and took him in. For quite a while, he had nightmares. We were able to figure out that his parents were killed by hunters with harpoons, right in front of him. The poor boy. He is a vibrant, lively member of the circus now. Everyone is attached to him and we were all very worried. I am assuming that you won't tell anyone about his tail? Is there anything I can do for you? Anything you need, ask."

"Of course we won't tell. We need a place to stay for the night, and we will be on our way in the morning." Brave Bow said to Haly.

"Of course. Richard seems fairly attached to Roy, doesn't he?" Haly said, looking behind Brave Bow. Brave Bow turned to see Richard hugging Roy's leg and speaking in fluent Romani, only taking a break to drink out of the large water bottle his parents had given him. Roy looked confused, but put an arm on the younger boy's shoulder. "It will be hard separating them." Haly said, looking sad.

"Perhaps they will meet again. For their sake, I hope they do." Brave Bow said.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Current time**

"So we actually met years ago. I've known since, well, before Batman." Roy said with his legs in the pool.

"Wow, dude. You really do know everyone, don't you?" Wally asked. Robin just gave an evil grin.

**What next? I'm kind of running out of ideas. I'm thinking Kaldur with a potion that makes the transformation not hurt, and lets him talk. You like idea, or not? And how do I get to that point?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for waiting and sorry for the long wait between updates. Since school starts on the 14th, I will not be updating regularly as I have been. Again, thanks for the positive reviews, ideas, and support. If anyone could draw merDick for me, it would be much appreciated. Just review or PM the url please.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Sorry guys, gotta go!" Robin said as he began walking towards the zeta.

"Dude, why? It's the weekend; you always spend the night on weekends!" Wally exclaimed.

"Dude, it's a harvest moon!" Dick yelled. The team, all in civies, looked at him confused. "Believe me, you don't wanna be around me during the three nights of a harvest moon." Robin said, turning.

"Why not?" Artemis asked.

Robin turned, and sighing said "Look, you know all those stories about merpeople dragging people under water and drowning them; sometimes eating them with fangs and seducing them by singing?" Everyone nodded "Well… that's what happens to me on a harvest moon. I can't control it, but during a harvest moon, I can sing in merform, I get fangs, and I get claws. Unfortunately anyone who hears me sing wants to get near me and into the water where I would drown them. I haven't drowned anyone before, thankfully, but I know that's what would happen. Dad built a special soundproof fish tank in the batcave. No one outside can hear me sing, there's a soundproof oxygen pump, and everyone puts earplugs in when Alfred gives me sushi. There's several feet between the water and the roof of the tank so he can pour it in, but I have seen scratches on his arms after a harvest moon." Robin looked down ashamed.

"Then why don't you just not change during the harvest moon?" M'gann asked.

"It hurts if I don't. I've been stabbed, shot, blown up, and tortured; the pain during the harvest moon is so much worse. It feels like something is tearing me apart from the inside, I'm always so thirsty I feel completely dehydrated, and if I see water, I can't resist going in it. I usually end up scratching myself though, cause I can't usually reach people. Thankfully most of them don't need stitches, but I also won't be able to talk for a day or so and I'll be exhausted. Now I really have to go or the pain will- AGHHHH" Robin bent in half from the pain.

"Dick!" Wally yelled and ran over to him. Robin kept screaming, even worse than how he screamed during his transformation.

Announcing Batman B01 the computer announced. Batman, seeing his son bent over, ran over to him and picked him up. He ran straight into the zeta, only saying "Come" to the team.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**In the Batcave**

Batman laid Robin down on a medical table and quickly stripped of his civie shirt. Batman then picked him back up and carried him up the metal staircase which brought him to the top of a huge fish tank. Once they were at the top, Robin's dazed eyes saw the pool and he began struggling to get in the water. Batman dropped Robin in the tank and quickly slammed the roof of the tank shut. Once Robin's transformation was complete, he turned and swam to the top of the water. The team saw his mouth open, and it looked like he began to sing, but the team was more focused on the fangs coming out of his mouth and the claws pressed against the tank walls. Robin was glaring at them.

"Don't look. If you focus too much, he can still compel you. He won't stop singing until you look away either." Batman said as he looked at Robin and the team. A loud bang made the team turn back and they saw Robin, under water, baring his fangs and slamming his fist and body into the tank of the wall. He stared menacingly at the team and Batman. "He won't turn back for about three days. Three days, he'll be like that: trying to lure any and everyone to the water, trying to drown them. Eventually he will go after himself: biting his arms, clawing himself, etc. It's horrible to watch." Batman stared at his son. "He'll be getting hungry soon. I assume it's because he exerts so much energy trying to get people to get close enough to grab them, but he definitely eats more than usual. He will try to trick you into getting close though, so be careful." Batman pulled off his cowl to reveal Bruce Wayne, sadly turning away from his son.

The team walked away, but Zatanna was stopped by a gently tapping, so different that the previous slamming. Zatanna turned around, and accidentally looked right into Dick's bright blue eyes. His eyes looked sad, regretful, as opposed to the feral rage that had before occupied the blue orbs. He reached his hand out and laid it flat on the glass. Zatanna, entranced, did the same. Robin slowly began swimming to the stairs, still looking into Zatanna's entranced eyes. Zatanna followed him and was reaching out to open the lid of his tank when a hand grabbed her arm in a firm grasp.

Zatanna snapped out of the trance and fell away from the tank. Robin lunged at her, only to hit the lid of the tank. He swam a little bit away, but stayed close enough that, while swimming like an angered shark, in frantic angered figure eights, and baring his teeth, both at Zatanna and the man who had grabbed her. Zatanna followed the hand that was still on her arm to the kind, but sadden face of an elderly man.

"You must be Miss Zatanna. It is a pleasure to meet you, but I would not try that again if I were you. Unfortunately, he is very deadly like this. Poor boy. He hates what he becomes. I suggest you put these in and go to the bottom of the stairs." The elderly man said as he handed her earplugs. Batman walked over to Zatanna, followed by the rest of the team and asked "Are you alright?"

Zatanna nodded "He looked different, his- his eyes I mean. He looked sad and sorry. Then I just couldn't look away or stop." She and the rest of the cave's occupants put in the earplugs as the elderly man grabbed a tray full of sushi and two raw salmon on a silver tray. After checking to make sure everyone had their earplugs in, he pulled the lid of the tank open and slipped the tray on enough that he could slide what was on the tray off of it. Robin lunged out of the water and grabbed the man's arms, his claws digging into the flesh. Batman ran up and, gloves still on, crushed a flash bang in front of Robin. Robin immediately let go and fell back into the tank, growling and snarling. The old man quickly slammed the lid shut as Robin began blinking. He snarled once again at the man before grabbing one of the salmon and tearing into it with his fangs.

"Alfred, are you alright?" Wally asked, sounding very worriedly.

"Yes, Master Wallace. I am fine. Just a few stitches needed." The elderly man said as he walked over to the medical part of the batcave.

"Alfred, I've told you to just borrow some of my gloves when you feed him. Getting yourself hurt won't help anyone." Batman said.

"Next time, sir, I believe I will take you up on that offer." Alfred said, then he turned and looked at Robin. "Poor boy. He will feel so guilty. No matter how hard I try, he always finds out. Perhaps it is best if they go home now. I think what they have seen is enough for one night, sir."

"You're right. Team, return to Mount Justice. Robin will return after the harvest moon is over." Batman said and the team zetaed away.

**Well, what did you think? Please review more suggestions for the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the support and reviews! Italics are mind link**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Mt. Justice three days later**

Announcing Robin B02, Batman B01 the computer announced their arrival. The team ran to greet Robin, but stopped short when they saw him. Robin had dark circles under his dull eyes, and scratches everywhere. He looked like he had some sort of bandages on both of his arms and a few stitched cuts on his face and neck. He gave them an exhausted smile and small wave. Batman looked like he was helping to hold him upright.

"If you get too tired, don't exert yourself and go to bed. Don't try to talk, because you know you can't. Don't ask questions. Lastly, be careful." Batman said. Robin nodded to him. "Superboy, help him walk." Batman ordered as Conner came forward to grab Robin's other arm. Batman let go and then walked back through the zeta.

"Dude, you look like hell!" Wally yelled. Artemis elbowed him in the side.

Robin nodded and began walking toward the living room. Superboy helped him the whole way there with the team trailing behind, ready to help if they were needed. "Movie night?" Wally asked once they were seated in the living room. The team all agreed to watch Pirates of the Caribbean 4, and by the time Black Canary walked in, they were all fast asleep.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Next Morning**

"So, Dad said you guys saw me a bit after I transformed. What exactly happened?" Robin asked, looking a bit uncomfortable with the subject.

"Well, we saw the transformation…" Wally began

"We saw the claws" Artemis

"And fangs…" M'gann

"You slammed into the walls…" Zatanna said.

"Something else happened, didn't it? If you guys don't tell me I will hack the footage." Robin threatened.

"You put me in a trance… I was just about to open the lid of your tank when the old man, Alfred I think his name was, grabbed my arm and snapped me out of it." Zatanna said, looking nervous. The more she said, the more horrified the look on Robin's face became.

"Oh God, Zee, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean t-to. I-I al-almost…" Robin stuttered as a tear fell down his face. Zatanna immediately went over to Robin and, though a bit hurt when he shrunk back, hugged him.

"It's okay, Robin. I know you didn't mean to or want to. I'm okay. I'm okay. You didn't hurt me." Zee comforted as Robin shook in her arms. He kept repeating "I'm sorry." Once he calmed down, both realized the team had left.

Robin turned and just stared at the counter. "You really hate it, don't you?" Zatanna asked.

Robin turned to her, still looking upset, "Of course I do! I try to **kill** anyone who gets near me, when the rest of the time I hate being alone! I can't tell you how many times I've nearly killed Dad and Alfred. If the other hadn't been there I probably would have killed them! I would've killed them…" tears fell out of Robin's eyes, once again as he turned back to the table.

"No. You wouldn't have killed them. The monster in you would've." Zatanna said. Robin looked at her as if to say _and that's supposed to be comforting?_ "Look, we all have a monster in us. There are situations where all of us would try to kill anyone too. The fact that you feel so guilty about it is what makes you an amazing person. Most people would blow it off immediately, refusing to admit it was part of them. You see it as you that have done it. You try to take the blame all on yourself whereas others try to push all the blame off of them. You have done everything you can to make sure you don't hurt anyone, and that's all you can really do." Zatanna hugged Robin again and he hugged her back.

"Wanna go find the others?" Zatanna asked.

"As long as they aren't swimming, sure." Robin said and he and Zatanna walked towards the living room.

**Well, there you go. Robin feels horrible and looks horrible. Comforting!Zee. Please check out my other stories! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait, school and computer issues. Enjoy the chapter! Italics are mind speak.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Robin swam, grinning at Kaldur as they passed another reef.

_Thanks again Kaldur. I've missed the ocean so much._

Kaldur laughed _it's no problem, my friend. It is much more enjoyable with a friend._

Robin smiled and said _hey, race you to the side of that cave!_

_You are on my friend. _Kaldur began swimming towards the cave with Robin tightly on his tail. A harpoon suddenly flew past, leaving a deep gash on Robin's side. Kaldur and Robin both twisted to look at a scuba diver holding a harpoon gun that was missing a harpoon. Kaldur pulled out his water bearers as Robin swam towards the mouth of the cave at a newfound speed. Kaldur pointed his water bearers at the diver and flung him out of the water onto a rock. "Not a good idea to attack my friend while an atlantian is around." Kaldur growled.

"I was just getting you away from him. My partner is grabbing him now." The diver said.

Kaldur turned and dove into the water. He swam towards the cave, only to hear a motorboat driving away. He felt a sting on his neck, then nothing.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Kaldur woke up, dazed and confused. _Robin._ He remembered, spinning around in dizzy circles, looking for his friend. _Nothing._ He swam hurriedly back to Mount Justice and ran into the living room.

"Dude, where's Rob?" Wally asked, looking at Kaldur's worried expression.

"Gone." Kaldur replied.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Robin groggily woke up. He tried to move his arms, but found they were strapped down. He did the same thing with his tail, but it was strapped down too. There was a sun lamp shining on him and he could feel his energy leaving him. He had about four or five hours before he would die from dehydration and heat. A voice to his left said "Dry mermaid scales are very valuable. I wonder how much we'll get for a whole tail?" The voice of his parents' killer was the last thing he heard before passing out once again.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait! Thanks for the reviews, I own nothing. I hope you like it! Oh, and the people who took Robin are his biological parents' murders, not Tony Zucco.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Batman was furious. His son's parents' murderers had kidnapped his son. He and the team were on their way to when the tracker, that Robin had agreed to let be sown into the back of his leg, was leading them. Roy and Wally weren't much better. They were so furious that M'gann was having trouble keeping the bioship on course and couldn't create the mind link. Superboy made his anger clear. His glare was almost as bad as the Daddybats glare that was present on Batman's face. Even Kaldur's anger was clear on his face.

They landed outside a warehouse and Batman told them the plan. Superboy broke down the door and threw it at two of the guards. Artemis shot three more with knockout arrows. Red Arrow shot six. Kid Flash, Batman, Kaldur, and M'gann were fighting on the ground. Finally, only one guard was awake. Batman grabbed the guard's neck and pinned him to the wall growling "Where. Is. The. Merman." The guard said nothing. "I know the most excruciating ways to kill a man. Miss Martian can make you fears come to life. I suggest you tell me. Where. He. Is."

"Room 419! That's all I know, I swear! They took him in there! He didn't look too good." Batman slammed the man's head into the wall. The groups went through corridors, searching for any room number.

"Room 318!" Kid Flash yelled. They went to him and followed the growing room numbers. _Bang!_ Batman grabbed his arm and spun around. One of the kidnappers was pointing a gun at the group. Suddenly, Kid Flash was pinning the gunless gunman to the wall yelling "WHERE IS HE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"No where you'll find. You're too late anyway. By the time you'd get there, he'll be dead!" The mad laughed until Kid Flash knocked him out. The group ran until they reached room 419. Batman broke down the door. Robin, in merform, was motionless, strapped to a table. Many strong sun lamps were shining on him. The most disturbing part was the heart monitor next to him that had flat lined.

"No. NO!" Batman yelled, running over. Superboy got a sudden burning sensation in his head and, luckily, looked up. His heat vision melted the lock on the fire sprinklers, then broke the sun lamps. Kaldur controlled the water to make a bubble around Robin, the only whole being where Batman's arm came out of the bubble. Robin began breathing. Batman looked up as Robin's arm moved. He looked weakly at Batman and mouthed "Dad?"

"I'm here, son; I'm here. We're going to get you out of here. Promisiune. You're safe now."

Robin began to weakly struggle with the metal bands holding his arms, head, and tail down. Batman put in a rebreather and stepped into the bubble. He quickly picked the locks and lifted Robin into his arms. "Let's go" he said once he stepped out of the bubble. Leaving was much easier than coming and within 10 minutes, they were in the bioship with Robin in a fairly shallow pool of water.

_Robin, you on the link?_ M'gann asked, finally able to establish the link.

_Y-yeah. Thanks guys._ Robin voice was exhausted.

"Of course we were coming for you. We will never leave you. Go ahead and get some sleep. When we get back we'll get you dinner then you are going back to sleep. We can turn you back tomorrow, once you recover." Batman said, stroking his son's hair. Wally was holding one of his hands and Roy was stroking the bottom of his tail. Robin sleepily smiled and closed his eyes.

"His heartbeat slowed. He's asleep." Superboy quietly said. Kaldur was making sure the water kept flowing over Robin's scales. M'gann was smiling in relief. Artemis was relaxed. The unsaid message was clear: We are a family and family will always look out for its own.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Well, I hope you liked it! Please review! I'm thinking maybe next being a JL member (cough, Black Canary, cough) Finding out, then Flash, then GA, what do you think?**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! I haven't updated in sooooo long!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**At the Mountain**

Superboy and Batman had decided that they would just carry the shallow pool that Robin was in from the bioship to the pool area. They each grabbed one side and lifted, Wally running ahead to open the doors. Robin woke up when they lifted it and groggily looked down his tail at Bruce. Bruce gave him a small smile and said "We're at the mountain. You're safe." Robin nodded before twisting his head around to see where they were going.

When they were in the TV room, Black Canary walked in. As soon as she saw Robin in mer-form, her eyes widened and she gasped "What happened?"

"One second." Batman grunted before he and Superboy continued to carry the tub to the pool room. Once they got there Batman said "Robin, we are going to carry you into the shallow end and move the tank until it's under the water level, okay?" Robin nodded. Superboy and Batman carefully carried the tank down the stairs and moved until they were about five feet deep. Robin pulled himself over the tub's edge and into the larger pool.

"Now, what happened?" Black Canary said, watching Robin swim lethargically around the pool. Batman sighed before pulling down his cowl. Black Canary immediately gasped and said "Bruce, they don't-"

Batman held up a hand. "They know. Robin, te simți bine, dacă-i spun?" **(Are you alright if I tell her). **Robin swam up to the edge of the pool, crossing his arms on the ledge, and nodded. He laid his head down on his arms, letting his tail go limp –only moving from the pool's current- and lazily looked up at the assembled group. "Robin was born a merman. His birth-parents were killed, then the Graysons took him in. He was just kidnapped by the people that murdered his birth parents and we had to go get him back. His heart had stopped when we found him and Kaldur saved him by creating a water bubble around him. He's exhausted and we should let him sleep right now. We can continue this tomorrow."

Black Canary reluctantly left, as did everyone but Batman, Kid Flash, Red Arrow, and, obviously, Robin. Batman, Red Arrow, and Kid Flash all went to quickly change out of their hero uniforms and into sweatpants and tee-shirts before going quickly back to the pool. Robin was lightly asleep on his arms when they got back. Bruce walked over and gently shook Robin's arm. "Dick, Dickie-bird, its time to go to sleep." Robin groggily looked up at them, squinting from the lights.

"Night Dick." Roy said, lying down in one of the sleeping bags they had brought.

"Night dude." Wally said, climbing into another one.

Bruce leaned over and kissed Dick's forehead. "Goodnight, son. Sleep well." Robin sleepily smiled before turning and diving into the water. Bruce crawled into his sleeping bag, turned off the lights, then fell asleep.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Next Morning**

Dick woke up when he felt a large, familiar hand rest on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Bruce, with a rebreather in, swimming by the rock formation Robin was lying on. Dick stretched his whole body, putting his arms above his head, rolling his shoulders, flexing his tail down over the edge of the rock, then arching his back. Bruce poked his bare stomach when he arched his back, so he hit Bruce with his tail. Dick then shot off, swimming farther into the pool, throwing a smirk over his shoulder. Bruce laughed and chased after him.

After chasing each other for a few minutes, Bruce pointed up and tilted his head. _"Do you want to go up now?"_ Dick nodded and they both swam towards the surface.

Bruce lifted himself out of the water, got and laid down some towels, grabbed Dick's hands, then pulled him out of the pool and onto the towels. They both ignored Black Canary, who was standing in the doorway, and applied the lotion to Robin's tail. Black Canary gasped and looked in horror as Robin transformed. Batman grabbed the very large glass of water he had gotten earlier and gave it to Robin, who drank it quickly. He smiled at Bruce, then at Black Canary and croaked "I'm okay."

"Good, now what is going on?!" Black Canary yelled.

Robin laid back against Bruce, clearly exhausted, but nodded at him before closing his eyes. "Dick was not born human; he was born a merman. Hunters killed his parents, who told him to get away. He got onto a beach, but was dying from the heat and dryness when the Graysons found him. They found an old gypsy recipe for a lotion that would turn him human. The Graysons raised him from then on, as both human and merperson. They taught him what they could of both. I only found out about him being a merman a few years ago. The people that killed his birth parents kidnapped him while he was swimming with Kaldur after the team found out. They only just found out that he was a few days ago. Obviously, you can't tell anyone." He stroked Dick's head, making sure he was asleep before saying "It can be hard on him sometimes. During training, could you give the team one or two more water breaks? He needs to drink a lot, especially during summer and winter because they're so dry."

"Of course." Black Canary smiled down at Robin. "Maybe we could add a water fountain in the training room too. How much does he usually drink every day?"

"About two gallons during fall, spring, and humid days; during winter he usually drinks between two and a half to four gallons; during summer and other dry, hot days he usually drinks between four and seven gallons of water. More water also helps him heal faster." He stroked a hand through Dick's hair and smiled at his son. "He's exhausted. I'm going to take him to bed. He won't be at training today, but tomorrow he should be fine." Bruce lifted Dick into his arms and stood up, Dick still fast asleep, and carried him out of the room.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Please review!**


End file.
